


Chaser

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Inktober 2017 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Chaser!Dean, Gryffindor!Dean, Hogwarts at Christmas, M/M, Quidditch, Ravenclaw!Castiel, Ravenclaw!Sam, chaser!cas, dean is a gryffindor i'll fight you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Halloween at Hogwarts is obviously fun, but Christmas is the worst. There’s no way in hell Dean’s going home, especially now that Sam is at Hogwarts too, so he’s relegated to roaming the giant castle with his brother and a few other students that stay over the Christmas holiday. Lucky for him, he also knows all the best spots in the castle and on the grounds. Sam’s off studying for the day, so Dean grabs his broom and the keys to the quidditch storage room and heads to the pitch.





	Chaser

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO PROUD OF THIS ONE WOW
> 
> Day 7: Harry Potter
> 
> Also on a side note, I skipped day 6 because I know absolutely nothing about Victorian era and I don't have the energy to look up enough to write a coherent fic lol

Halloween at Hogwarts is obviously fun, but Christmas is the  _ worst _ . There’s no way in hell Dean’s going home, especially now that Sam is at Hogwarts too, so he’s relegated to roaming the giant castle with his brother and a few other students that stay over the Christmas holiday. Lucky for him, he also knows all the best spots in the castle and on the grounds. Sam’s off studying for the day, so Dean grabs his broom and the keys to the quidditch storage room and heads to the pitch. 

 

“Dean!” Sam grins at him, standing next to another Ravenclaw with a head of messy, jet black hair. Dean grins back, ruffling the younger boy’s hair.

 

“Hey, kid. Where you headed?” 

 

“Hogsmeade. Cas and I wanna get some snacks before we start studying.” Dean rolls his eyes, chuckling.

 

“It’s Christmas break, you know. You don’t have to study.” Sam huffs, adjusting his scarf to cover his neck more completely. 

 

“Shut up. Where are you going, anyway?”

 

“Quidditch pitch to get some extra practice in.” Sam hums, tucking his books into his bag.

 

“Cas plays quidditch.” The older boy flushes at Sam’s comment, smiling shyly. Dean raises an eyebrow, looking the boy over slowly.

 

“Yeah? What position?” Cas smiles softly.

 

“Chaser.” Dean grins.

 

“Yeah? Me too. We should practice together sometime. You gonna try out for the Ravenclaw team?” The flush on the boy’s cheeks is oddly endearing, and Dean can feel the butterflies starting in his stomach.

 

“That’s… unlikely. There’s a lot of good players on the Ravenclaw team.” Dean hums, shrugging.

 

“They could always use more. Then they might have a chance against Gryffindor.” Castiel rolls his eyes but smiles, so Dean counts it as a win. Sam, of course, takes that moment to end their conversation.

 

“We should get going, Cas. We’ve got a ton of studying to do.” Castiel smiles and nods, glancing at Dean.”

 

“It was nice finally meeting you. Enjoy your quidditch practice.” Dean smiles.

 

“Thanks, man. And hey, I was serious about practicing together. You’re gonna get tired of studying eventually.” Castiel laughs at that,  _ actually laughs _ , and Dean doesn’t think he could feel any more blessed than he does right now. 

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He and Sam head off to Hogsmeade, and Dean smiles to himself like an idiot the entire time he practices. 

 

He meets up with Sam for dinner several hours later and, much to his delight, Castiel tags along. They eat together at the Ravenclaw table. Castiel doesn’t talk much, but every once in a while Dean’s able to coax a word or, even more miraculously, and entire  _ sentence _ out of him. The longer they sit together though, the more comfortable Castiel seems to get around him. By the end of their dinner, Castiel’s saying  _ multiple _ sentences to him, one right after the other. That’s gotta be some kind of magic all on its own. Sam heads to bed after they finish dessert while Dean and Castiel stay at the table, chatting. Castiel smiles shyly after a moment, taking a sip of his drink.

 

“So… were you serious? About practicing with you?” Dean grins, nodding.

 

“Absolutely, man. Just for fun, or are you thinking about trying out?” Castiel smiles softly.

 

“I’m not sure yet. I’d like to try out but I don’t think I’d make it.” Dean hums, finishing his drink and standing, smirking.

 

“I’m sure we can whip you into shape.” Castiel chuckles, standing and following Dean out of the Great Hall.

 

“Well, if anyone can, it’s you.” Dean can feel a blush creeping onto his cheeks at the praise, and he glances over at Castiel and sees a matching blush on his cheeks. 

 

“Thanks, man. That’s… really nice of you.” He smiles at Castiel, walking him back to the Ravenclaw common room. “Tomorrow? After lunch?”

 

“Sounds good. I’ll see you then?” Dean grins, nodding.

 

“Hell yeah. Night, Cas.” Castiel smiles and waves, going to his room. Dean grins to himself, going back to his own room. He gets ready for bed quickly, and the last thing he sees before he falls asleep is those beautiful blue eyes and that gorgeous smile. So yeah, he might have a little crush.

 

The Winchesters and Castiel eat breakfast together in the morning. Sam disappears to the library shortly after his finishes, leaving Dean and Castiel alone. The both finish up and Dean stands, motioning for Castiel to follow him.

 

“I just gotta grab the key to the storage room from my room. Do you have a broom?” Castiel shakes his head.

 

“Uh, no. I’m… they’re expensive.” The flush on Castiel’s cheeks is oddly adorable, and Dean squeezes his shoulder gently.

 

“Don’t worry about it, man. Most of the people on the quidditch teams don’t have their own brooms. The school has a bunch for us to use.” Castiel raises an eyebrow.

 

“Us?” Dean chuckles.

 

“Yeah, man. Sam and I barely have enough to cover everything for this place, there’s no way in hell I could afford my own broom. C’mon.” He grips Castiel’s wrist gently, leading him to the Gryffindor dormitory. Castiel’s eyes widen when they step inside and Dean smiles to himself, letting the Ravenclaw take it all in.   
  
“Wow. This is… overwhelmingly red.” Dean snorts.

 

“Well I’ve never gotten  _ that _ response before. You wanna hang out here or come up to my room?” Castiel glances at him, chewing on his bottom lip nervously.

 

“Who else is here?”

 

“No one. I’m the only Gryffindor that stayed over Christmas break.” Castiel visibly relaxes, smiling softly and motioning for Dean to lead the way up the stairs to his room. Dean complies, smiling and grabbing the keys to the quidditch storage room from his nightstand.

 

“Do you have keys because you’re the Gryffindor captain?” Dean smiles, nodding and walking back downstairs with the Ravenclaw.

 

“Yeah. Anyone on my team has to clear it with me if they want to use anything. Keeps any of the equipment from getting out.” He chuckles to himself, leading Castiel out of the castle and to the quidditch pitch. “It’s mostly just so people don’t release bludgers.” He unlocks the door to the storage room, grabbing his favorite broom and a quaffle, motioning to the wall where the brooms are hanging up. “Take your pick, man. The ones closer to the door work the best.” He slips on gloves and goggles, tossing Castiel a pair after he’s picked a broom. 

 

“Thank you. For all of this, I mean.” Dean smiles widely, shrugging.

 

“You don’t have to thank me, man. It’s nice to have someone that isn’t my little brother to hang out with.” Castiel smiles shyly, pulling on the gloves and goggles, following Dean onto the pitch. 

 

By the time they finish practicing three hours later, they’re both freezing all the way down to their bones and grinning wildly. They chat with each other while they put everything away and Dean locks up, walking back to the castle together. They bump shoulders when they walk through the castle door, and Cas apologizes with a quiet voice. Dean grins to himself, motioning for Castiel to follow him.

 

“You should try out for the Ravenclaw team, man. You’re really good.” Castiel flushes, glancing at him.

 

“You think so?” Dea grins, nodding and leading him to the kitchens.

 

“Absolutely. You’d be a great chaser. Ravenclaw might even have a chance to beat us Gryffindors, then.” Dean smirks and Castiel rolls his eyes with a fond smile. Dean pushes the door to the kitchen open, smiling and greeting a few of the house elves. Castiel raises an eyebrow, hanging back and watching him. Dean looks back at him after a minute, smiling and motioning for him to step farther into the room. Castiel does, and smiles softly when Dean introduces him to the house elves. The Gryffindor chats with them while they make hot cocoa, smiling and thanking them when they hand over two steaming hot mugs. Dean hands one to Castiel, promising to come visit the house elves the next day before leading Castiel to the Gryffindor common room.

 

“You’ve made friends with the house elves?” Dean smiles softly, nodding and motioning for Castiel to sit in front of the fire.

 

“Yeah. When I first got here I was trying so hard to keep my grades up so I could stay that I skipped meals a lot. I wandered down to the kitchen after one to make myself some food and met them. I hadn’t realized there was actually something down there making the food, ya know? I just assumed it was magic.” Castiel smiles softly, nodding.

 

“I thought that for the first year I was here as well.” Dean smiles, sitting next to Cas on the rug and taking a sip of the hot cocoa.

 

“So anyway, they made me a plate with all my favorite foods and I sat and talked with them while I ate. After that, I just liked hanging out with them, so I kept going down whenever I missed meals. Gives them someone aside from each other to talk to, too.” Castiel smiles softly, cradling the hot mug in both of his hands.

 

“That’s very nice of you.” Dean smiles shyly, shrugging.

 

“Least I could do, especially since they cook food for the entire castle. Gave me people to talk to my first year here, anyway.” Castiel smiles and sips his hot cocoa, shifting a bit closer to Dean’s body heat subconsciously. 

 

“So why did you and Sam stay here?” Dean hums, shifting so their thighs are touching.

 

“Our mom died when Sam was a baby and Dad went off the rails after that. All he does now is drink. He’s an asshole drunk, and it’s not like there’s much waiting for us at home, so…” He shrugs, trailing off and taking a drink. “What about you?” Castiel shrugs, watching the fire.

 

“Same reason, really. My father left before I was born and my mother is a squib. She’s jealous of me and my brothers and… doesn’t treat us very well. I’m the only one left at home, so I figured I’d just stay here instead of going home.” Dean smiles softly, glancing over at Castiel.

 

“I’m glad you did.” Castiel flushes, meeting Dean’s eyes.

 

“You are?” Dean smiles shyly, nodding.

 

“Yeah. It’s nice to have someone in my grade here.” He smirks, leaning back against the house. “Doesn’t hurt that you’re gorgeous, either.” Castiel flushes and Dean honest to god thinks about how much he wants to spend the rest of his life making the Ravenclaw blush.

 

“You’re not too bad yourself.” Dean grins, chuckling and finishing his cocoa.

 

“Thanks.” Castiel hums noncommittally, and Dean turns to look at him again, licking his bottom lip. Castiel glances at him, eyes narrowing.

 

“Were you hitting on me?” Dean laughs, leaning his head back on the couch.

 

“Yeah, man, I was hitting on you.”

 

“Oh. Good.” Dean raises an eyebrow, smirking.

 

“Good? Why’s that?” Castiel flushes again, clearing his throat quietly.

 

“Just… reasons.” Dean laughs, tilting Castiel’s head to him and kissing him softly. Castiel melts into him almost instantly, resting a hand on the Gryffindor's cheek. 

 

Dean pulls away, much to Castiel’s dismay. Dean just smiles and kisses his cheek gently. 

 

“That reason?” Castiel smiles and nods, leaning forward to capture Dean’s lips again.

  
  
  
  


When everyone returns a week and a half later, Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak are holding hands and stealing kisses under the mistletoe still hanging around the castle. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT POST MY WORKS ANYWHERE BUT HERE OR TUMBLR WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION.


End file.
